Love Story sequel
by LulluBee
Summary: Setelah Donghae memberikan apa yang Hyukjae pinta, sekarang dia terjebak didalam hidupnya Hyukjae.. Apakah Donghae bisa mencintai Hyukjae dengan tulus? atau dia hanya mencintai Hyukjae karena takut Hyukjae akan menyakiti appa-nya lagi? HyukHae YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Pairing :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rated : T

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Angst...

Disclaimer : Donghae milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk milik Donghae. Dan EunHae milik bersama

Summary : Disaat seseorang datang dan mencoba mengoyahkan cinta mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi..?

Nb : sekian lama selalu post FF NC, sekarang mencoba peruntungan di FF Romance. Huftt... Gag tahu deh jadinya bakalan kayak gimana...?

:::Lullu:::

Kebisingan terdengar dari dalam rumah mewah ditengah kota. Memperlihatkan dua orang namja yang terburu-buru karena dekejar waktu.

Seorang namja tampan sedang ribet memakai kemeja serta jas kantornya. Dan seorang lagi sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk sang namja tampan.

"Chagi... Jam tanganku dimana..?"namja tampan mengobrak-abrik meja disamping ranjangnya. "Aishh.."sungut sang namja tampan.

"Mana aku tahu.. Yang pakaikan kamu, kenapa tanya aku.."jawab namja manis berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Aishh.. Aku tahu, tapi aku lupa taruh dimana."namja tampan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Yasudahlah, pakai jam tanganku saja."usul namja manis ini.

"Ahh... Pagi-pagi sudah bikin pusing."namja tampan mulai sedikit frustasi.

"Sudahlah.. Habiskan saja sarapannya. Setelah itu berangkat kekantor. Nanti biar aku yang cari jam tanganmu."sang kekasih meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapan namja tercinta.

Namja tampan itu mulai menikmati sarapan yang disuguhkan oleh kekasihnya.

Melahap dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang dikejar-kejar sang waktu. Dia hanya tak ingin mati hanya karena tersedak nasi goreng.

"Hyuk, malam ini kau pulang larut lagi yah..?"tanya namja manis ini kepada Hyukjae.

"Ne chagi, mian. Beberapa hari ini kantor sedang sibuk. Gwaenchana..?"balas Eunhyuk.

"Huftt... Ne, gwaencanayo..".

"Hae chagi, wae..? Kamu tidak marah kan..?"Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae san memeluknya dari belakang.

"Anio, hanya saja kamu sering pulang malam, aku kan jadi sendirian disini."jujur Donghae.

"Mianhae haenie.. Aku janji kalau urusan dikantor sudah selesai aku akan langsung pulang dan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan namjachingu tercintaku."rayu Hyukjae. Dia membalik tubuh Donghae hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Setelah itu dia mencium bibir soft Donghae. Tapi hanya sebentar, hanya menyalurkan rasa sayang satu sama lain. Hyukjae melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum saat melihatpipi Donghae memerah.

"Wae, he'um..? Kau ini seperti baru pertama kali saja aku menciummu."goda Hyukjae yang sukses membuat pipi Donghae bertambah merah.

"Ishh..."Donghae memukul dada Hyukjae untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat namjachingunya merona merah.

"Kau bisa terlambat kekantor hyuk.."Donghae mengingatkan.

"Aishh.. Aku lupa."Hyukjae memukul keningnya pelan. "Yasudah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu yah. Saranghae."

Hyukjae mencium bibir Donghae kilat dan segera berangkat kekantornya.

"Ne.. Nado saanghae.."Jawab Donghae.

Setelah mengantar Eunhyuk sampai didepan pintu, Donghae kembali kedapur untuk merapikan meja makan yang tadi habis digunakan oleh kekasihnya untuk sarapan.

Eunhyuk pov

Aishh... Hari ini aku telat kekantor. Apa kata karyawanku kalau begini. Huft... Ini gara-gara semalam bercinta dengan Donghae

Hehehe... Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam. Apalagi saat mendengar desahan sexy dari kekasihku itu..

Huft... Kalau ingat ini aku jadi ingin kembali pulang dan mendengar desahannya lagi.

Ahhh... Tidak.. Tidak..

Sadarlah Hyukjae, kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu terus bisa-bisa perusahaanmu bangkrut karena disetiap kau berangkat kekantor kau akan kembali lagi kerumah hanya karena ingin mendengar desahan kekasihmu sendiri..

Awalnya aku memang berpikir menggunakan Donghae sebagai alat untuk membayar hutang-hutang ayahnya. Namun saain ini aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dan sepertinya Donghae-pun demikian.

Sekarang dia mulai terbuka untukku, tidak seperti saat pertama kali kami tinggal bersama. Dia selalu terlihat ketakutan saat bersamaku.

Bagaimana aku tahu..? Tentu sa;a aku tahu, dia itu bukan orang yang pandai berbohong walaupun dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Setiap aku bersamanya aku selalu melihat wajahnya yang tegang dan pandangan mata yang ketakutan.

Huftt... Memangnya dia pikir aku hantu apa.? Kenapa dia selalu takut saat bersamaku. Aku ini kan tampan, semua orang yang ada diluar sanapun menginginkan berada disebelahku. Eh, dia malah ketakutan.

Akhirnya sampai juga dikantorku. Aku memberhentikan mobilku didepan kantor.

"Annyeong."sapa petugas yang membukakan pintu mobilku. Dan hanya kubalas dengan deheman kecil.

Lalu memberikan kunci mobilku padanya untuk diparkirkan ditempat parkir. Saat melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kantor, semua karyawan kantor memberi salam sembari menunduk. Aku berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan sapaan mereka.

Aku memasuki ruanganku dan melihat beberapa berkas sudah menumpuk diatas meja.

Aishh.. Beginilah bila menjadi seorang Direktur diperusahaan besar seperti ini. Harus terbiasa dengan kertas-kertas yang harus dipahami lalu ditandatanganni.

Huft... Aku mendudukkan diriku di singgasanaku.

Kalau boleh jujur sih aku muak dengan semua ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi takdirku. Mungkin..

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk."kataku ketika kudengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. Dan tak lama kulihat bawahanku masuk keruanganku.

"Permisi Direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu."ujarnya.

"Ya, suruh masuk."jawabku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Permisi."

"Direktur, ini adalah asisten baru anda yang dipilih langsung oleh Tuan Siwon."ujar bawahanku.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan kulihat dua namja didepanku. Satu diantara namja itu adalah bawahanku, satunya lagi adalah orang yang akan menjadi asistenku.

"Perkenalan dirimu."kataku.

"Hmm... Naneun Jo Youngmin imnida, mohon bantuannya sajangnim."

Kuperhatikan namja ini dari bawah sampai atas. Hemmmm... Lumayan manis.

Aishh.. Apa yang kupikirkan, Donghae jauh lebih manis.

"Heum.. Baiklah mulai hari ini kamu sudah bisa menjadi asistenku. Aku yakin pilihan Siwon tidak akan salah"ujarku.

"Khamsahamnida sajangnim."ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Direktur."bawahanku dan Youngmin keluar dari ruanganku.

Huft.. Aku kembali pada berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapanku lagi.

Eunhyuk pov end

:::Lullu:::

Seorang namja manis sedang terduduk termangu dimeja makan. Tangannya dia jadikan untuk menumpang dagu. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Dan matanya yang mulai sayu, menandakan bahwa namja manis ini sudah sangat mengantuk. Namun dia paksakan untuk tetap terjaga.

Namja manis ini tetap keukeh untuk menunggu namjachingunya pulang dari kantor.

Padahal saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.40 waktu seoul, namun sang kekasih masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Aishh.. Jam segini belum pulang juga. Aku ngantuk.."sungut namja manis ini sambil mengucek mata sipitnya.

Karena ngantuk sudah menguasai dirinya, akhirnya Donghae -namja manis- merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangannya yang dijadikan bantal.

:::

Dua jam kemudian sudah berlalu.

Donghae sudah terlelap karena kantuknya. Tak lama terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang yang memasuki ruang makan.

Terlihat seorang namja mulai masuk keruang makan. Matanya membulat karena shock saat melihat kekasihnya tertidur diatas meja. Dia berjalan mendekati namja yang tertidurpulas.

"Kau menungguku lagi yah..?"ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik sang kekasih. Lalu namja ini beralih kearah kulkas, dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin lalu meminimnya. Setelah itu dia kembali pada sang kekasih

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sudah dibilang tak perlu menungguku tapi kau malah tetap menunggu."ucapnya sendiri tanpa ada jawaban dari sang kekasih.

Namja ini mengangkat tubuh Donghae ala bridal style.

Karena merasa terganggu, Donghae akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Hyukkie."ujarnya lumbah. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hyukjae karena takut jatah.

"Kenapa kau tidur diruang makan.?"tanya Hyukjae yg berjalan sambil membopong Donghae menuju kekamar.

"Aku menunggumu."jawab Donghae.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak perlu menungguku setiap malam."Hyukjae membetulkan gendongannya karena dia harus menaiki tangga.

"Makanya jangan selalu pulang malam."Jawabnya manja seraya meletakkan kepalanya didada sang kekasih.

"Tapi kan ini pekerjaanku chagi.."Hyukjae memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

"Huftt.. Terus saja urusi pekerjaanmu. Kau selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Aku jadi merasa hanya kau jadikan sebagai penjaga rumahmu dari pada manjachingumu."jujur Donghae.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu chagiya. Kau ini namjachinguku. Arra..?"ujar Hyukjae tegas.

"Ishhh... Terserahlah.."Donghae berbaring lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Hyukjae.

"Chagi.. Mianhae.."Hyukjae ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae, kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. "Chagiya.. Mianhaeyo.."Hyuk mempererat pelukannya.

"Aishh.. Aku ngantuk."sungut Donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae.

"Chagiya.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Lepas."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah... Besok aku akan menemanimu seharian. Bagaimana..?"ujar Hyukjae mencoba merayu Donghae.

"Jinja..?"tanya Donghae.

"Heum.. Aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu chagiya.."

"Kau sungguhan..?"kini Donghae membalik tubuhnya lagi sehingga berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Iya.. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau tidak marah lagi kan..?"tanya Hyukjae.

"Heum.. Aku sudah tidak marah kok.."jawabnya manja dan tersenyum manis.

Chuu

Hyukjae mencium bibir soft Donghae.

Karena tak mau ciuman ini cepat berlalu Donghae mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hyukjae, dan menekannya. Tanda bahwa dia menikmati ciumannya. Hyukjae melumat bibir Donghae, menyesap dan menghisapnya.

Lama kelamaan ciuman ini begitu panas dan dalam.

Donghae memukul dada Hyukjae karena merasa kehabisan napas. Namun Hyukjae tetap saja melumat bibir Donghae. Donghae makin keras memukul dada Hyukjae karena dia benar-benar memerlukan oksigen.

Hyukjae yang merasa kasihanpun dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

Terlihat benang-benang saliva diantara bibirnya dan bibir Donghae saat dia melepaskan kulumannya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kauh mau membunuhku apa..?"ujar Donghae.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu les berenang, agar napasmu bisa lebih panjang. Baru seperti itu saja kau sudah kehabisan nafas."goda Hyukjae.

"Isshh.."Donghae memukul dada Hyukjae pelan.

"Yasudah, sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur. Kau juga pasti lelah menungguku kan..?"

"heum.."Donghae mengangguk ringan.

Kemudian Hyukjae menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Donghae.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun pergi menuju alam bawah sadar mereka..

xxxxxxxxxxx

Donghae sedang duduk manis didepan televisi, cemilan ringan tak lupa dia jadikan teman untuk menontn. Wajahnya sangat serius melihat setiap saat adegan-adegan yang menurutnya seru.

Grepp..

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, Donghae menoleh kebelakang.

Plakkk...

Donghae memukul kepala orang itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku Hyukjae."ujarnya.

"Habisnya kau serius sekali menontonnya. Nonton apa sih.?"tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau juga tak akan mengerti."sahutnya.

"Ishh. Kau ini.. Oh iya, hari ini kita kemana. Masa aku sudah free tapi hanya menghabiskan waktu didalam rumah saja."tanya Hyukjae seraya duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin nonton konser SS501, tapi aku kehabisan tiketnya."Donghae menghela nafas kecewa.

"Konser..?"tanya Hyukjae dibalas anggukan dari Donghae. "Tenang saja, kita pasti nonton konsernya."

"Bagaimana bisa, tiketnya kan sold out. Aku juga sudah mengeceknya dan ternyata memang sudah habis."ujar Donghae sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Kau tenang saja, aku ini Lee Hyukjae. Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan. Apalagi hanya untuk mendapatkan tiket konser. Itu sih mudah sekali."ujar Hyukjae yakin.

"Kau yakin.?"tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Heum.."Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Setelah itu Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan menelpon seseorang.

"Carikan aku 2 tiket konser SS501 sekarang juga."ujar Hyuk kepada seseorang diseberang sana.

"..."

"He'um.. Secepatnya kabari aku. Kalau sampai kau tidak mendapatkannya kau akan kehilangan nyawamu. Arra."ancamnya. Lalu Hyukjae mematikan teleponnya.

Donghae yang ada disebelahnya itupun langsung bergidik ngeri saat mendengar ancaman Hyukjae.

"Kau mengerikan"komen Donghae.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau siap-siap. Nanti malam kita akan menonton konser."

xxxxxxxx

Saat ini Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang ada didalam kamar mereka. Donghae tengah memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan untuk menonton konser. Dan Hyukjae sedang mandi didalam kamar mandi.

Donghae mengambil T-Shirt berwarna biru laut dengan bentuk V-neck. Dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang yang berwarna biru gelap.

Lalu dia memakai pakaian itu. Dia terlihat sunggu manis memakai kaos V-nec nya.

Memperlihatkan kulit putih dibagian leher jenjangnya.

Grepp..

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Donghae dari arah belakang. Dan tak hanya memeluk, orang itu juga menghisap leher Donghae. Membuat Donghae sedikit meleguh.

"YA! HYUKJAE... KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT KISSMARK... Aishh.."teriak Donghae saat dia melihat satu Kissmark dilehernya yang dibuat oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku tak suka kau memakai baju itu. Cepat ganti."ujar Hyukjae yang kini hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Ishh.. Kenapa..? Aku suka.."jawab Donghae kesal.

"Sudah ganti saja, lagi pula kau tidak mau kan orang-orang melihat kissmark dilehermu kalau kau memakai pakaian itu."kata Hyukjae sambil mengambil pakaian di lemarinya.

"Kau menyebalkan.."umpat Donghae kesal dan kembali mencari pakaian yang bisa menutupi kissmarknya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Donghae.

:::

Kini keduanya sudah siap untuk nonton konser. Mereka menunggu diruang tengah sabil menonton televisi.

Mereka terlihat sangat tampan dan manis. Sungguh serasi..

Hyukjae saat ini mengenakan kemeja panjang dengan motif kotak-kotak tapi dia menggulungnya dibagian lengan, dan dia juga memakai celana celana jeans berwarna hitam pekat. Disebelahnya sudah ada sang kekasih yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hijau dengan bagian atas yang menutupi lehernya (untuk menutupi kissmark). Dipadukan dengan jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kau yakin bisa nonton konsernya.? Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa kok Hyuk."ujar namja manis membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga mereka datang."jawab Hyukjae penuh keyakinan.

Lalu Donghae kembali memfokuskan pada acara di televisi.

Dan ternyata benar, tidak lama setelah itu dua orang bawahan Hyuk masuk kedalam rumah, dan kini mereka tengah berdiri didepan EunHae.

"Bagaimana.?"tanya Hyukjae.

"Ini bos, kami sudah bawakan 2 tiket yang bos inginkan."jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagus, kalian boleh pergi."suruh Hyukjae sambil mengambil tiketnya. Dan kedua bawahannya itupun pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ini tiketnya."ucap Hyukjae menyerahkan tiket itu kepada Donghae.

"Huwaaaa... Akhirnya aku bisa lihat Kim Hyun Joong. Gomawo."Donghae terlihat sangat senang saat menerima tiket itu. Dia langsung memeluk kekasihnya dan tidak lupa juga dia memberikan hadia sebuah kecupan manis dibibir Hyukjae.

"Yasudah ayo kita berangkat."seru Hyukjae sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

T.B.C

Sebenernya sih masih ada lanjutannya lagi tapi yaudah itu untuk chap dua aja...

Mianhae kalo FF ini pendek...

hehehe

Ini untuk yang kemarin minta sequel di FF LOVE STORY...

tapi ini multichapter...

Gomawo yang udah mau RCL...

Gomawoyo...!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rated : T

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Disclaimer : Donghae milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk milik Donghae. Dan mereka saling memiliki...

:::89:::

Donghae dan Hyukjae keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan konser, Donghae merangkul tangan Hyukjae erat. Bibirnya tak berhenti membentuk sebuah seyuman. Sedangkan Eunhyuk?

Dia malah menekuk wajahnya, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi Donghae.

"Huwaaaa... Mereka keren sekali. Hyun Joong sungguh tampan.." itulah kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan berulang kali.. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa jengah.

"Hyuk, mereka tampan kan? Iya kan? Ahhh... Sudah pasti mereka sangat tampan."ujar Donghae lagi.

"KYAAA... Berhenti berbicara seperti itu! Kau sudah mengucapkan.a berulang kali.."ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Tapi mereka memang tampan."ujar Donghae polos.

"Aku juga tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari mereka."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ahh... Kau cemburu yah..?"goda Donghae melihat kekesalan diwajah sang kekasih.

"Tidak. Aku memang lebih tampan."ujar Eunhyuk seraya pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat keceburuan Hyukjae pun hanya tersenyum senang.

"Hyuk.. Tunggu aku.."Donghae berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang mendahuluinya.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae tetap berjalan dengan raut wajah kesal. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal bila kekasihnya sendiri memuja namja lain didepannya. Jadi tentu saja bila dia merasa kesal dan cemburu.

Namun pada saat dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak orang yang berada didepannya.

"Ahh.. Mianhae."kata orang yang ditabrak Hyukjae.

"Anni.. Aku yang meminta maaf.. Mianhaeyo.."Eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Eh.. Hyukjae sajangnim.."ujar orang itu. Hyukjae pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Youngmin..."

"Ne, sajangnim.. Annyeong.."

"Ahh.. Annyeong.. Sedang apa kau disini..?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku baru saja menonton konser, sajangnim sendiri sedang apa?."jawab Youngmin.

"Kau nonton konser? Kebetulan aku juga baru selesai nonton konsernya."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya..? Kenapa kita tidak berte_.."

"_Hyuk.. Tunggu aku.."seorang namja berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan Youngmin. Dia langsung merangkul tangan Eunhyuk

"Kenapa lari-larian? Seperti anak kecil saja.."komen Eunhyuk.

"Kau kan yang meninggalkanku.."jawab Donghae.

"Iya-iya... Mianhaeyo.."kata Eunhyuk. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya lalu tak sengaja melihat seorang namja berdiri didepannya, menatapnya.

"Nuguya..?"tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ohh... Ini Youngmin, dia asisten baruku."jawab Eunhyuk. "Dan Youngmin_ssi, ini Donghae, namjachinguku."Hyukjae memperkenalkan Donghae pada Youngmin.

"Annyeong.. Jo Youngmin imnida."sapa Youngmin ramah.

"Annyeong.. Lee Donghae imnida."balas Donghae. Donghae memperhatikan Youngmin dari atas sampai bawah. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan namja didepannya ini. Donghae melihat Youngmin tersenyum, atau menyeringgai? Entahlah... Yang jelas dia tidak suka.

"Hyuk.. Kita pulang yuk! Aku mengantuk.."kata Donghae manja seraya mengeratkan rangkulan dia lengan Eunhyuk.

"Iya... Yasudah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu yah Youngmin_ssi.."Hyuk bermatikan dengan Youngmin. Dia dan Donghae pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Menarik.."gumam Youngmin saat melihat punggung Hyukjae dan Donghae yang melangkah menjauh.

:::89:::

Seperti biasa, Hyukjae berjalan memasuki kantor dan disambut oleh para karyawannya. Dia langsung memasuki ruangannya.

Meletakkan tas kerjanya diatas meja dan mulai melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Matanya tertuju pada barisan tulisan yang terpampang diberkas kerja yang dia pegang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk.."teriaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkasnya.

"Permisi sajangnim.."

"Yah Youngmin_ssi ada apa?"tanya Eunhyuk pada asisten pribadinya, Youngmin.

"Hmm.. Saya hanya ingin memberi tahu agenda hari ini.. Hari ini ada meeting dengan tuan Daisuke dari perusahaan DaiMao's Grup siang nanti. Lalu malamnya juga meeting dengan Direktur Taeyang."jawab Youngmin.

"Oh, ne..."respon Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya.. Pagi ini juga sajangnim harus bertemu dengan tuan Marcus."tambahnya.

"Marcus?"

"Ne, dia perwakilan dari perusahaan SpanDen's Element dari London."jawab Youngmin.

"Jam berapa aku harus menemuinya.?"

"Sekitar jam 10:00 pagi nanti, sajangnim."

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh kembali."

"Ne, permisi.."

Youngmin keluar dari ruanga Eunhyuk. Kemudian Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Dia langsung menekan nomor 1 untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo.."

"..."

"Chagi, sepertinya aku akan pulang larut malam. Jadi kau tidak usah menungguku yah."

"..."

"Ne aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa pastikan pulang jam berapa."

"..."

"Arraseo... Pokoknya jangan menungguku.."

"..."

"Saranghae.."

Hyukjae mematikan sambungan teleponnya setelah tadi dia menghubungi kekasih hatinya.

Dan dia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada berkas-berkas tadi.

.

Seperti agenda, malam ini Hyukjae bertemu dengan Taeyang, Direktur dari perusahaan BigBang's Group. Dia ditemani oleh sekertarisnya, Youngmin.

Saat ini Hyukjae dan Youngmin sedang berada disebuah restoran untuk meeting bersama dengan Taeyang.

"Aku mengerti Taeyang_ssi. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda."ujar Eunhyuk seraya bersalaman dengan Taeyang.

"Ne, kami juga senang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan anda."jawab Taeyang. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."tambahnya. Lalu dia pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Eunhyuk dan Youngmin.

"Youngmin_ssi sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."ujar Eunhyuk kepada Youngmin yang tengah merapihkan berkas-berkas hasil meeting yang ada di meja.

"Tidak perlu sajangnim, aku bisa naik taksi. Lagi pula aku tak enak pasti namjachingu anda sedang menunggu anda dirumah."jawab Youngmin sedikit menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Ahh... Tidak! Tadi aku sudah mengabarinya untuk tidak menungguku. Dan malam-malam begini susah untuk mencari taksi. Sudahlah tak apa, aku akan mengantarmu."tegas Eunhyuk.

"Hah.. Baiklah kalau sajangnim memaksa, aku tidak akan menolaknya lagi."jawab Youngmin pasrah.

-Di Mobil-

Hyukjae sedang fokus pada jalanan, dan Youngmin sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tak jarang dia mendesah. Eunhyuk yang ada disebelahnya pun menoleh kearah Youngmin.

"Wae...?"tanya Eunhyuk kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

"Ahh... Aniya sajangnim.."jawab Youngmin gugup.

"Dari tadi kau mendesah frustasi seperti itu, kenapa? Ada masalah?."

"Aniya sajangnim. Aku tidak apa-apa.."jawab Youngmin.

"Oh ya.. Jangan panggil aku sajangnim saat kita hanya berdua. Lagi pula aku yakin kalau umur kita tidak jauh beda."ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ahh... Eum..! Aku rasa kurang sopan sajangnim. Walaupun begitu sajangnim adalah atasanku."

"Sudahlah ini adalah perintah. Kau tidak mau mendengar perintahku?."

"Tapi sajangnim kan_"

"Panggil aku Eunhyuk."

"Ne, E-eunhyuk.."

"Begitukan jadi terlihat akrab."ujar Eunhyuk seraya menunjukkan Gummy smilenya.

Youngmin yang melihat senyuman itu pun tak ayal menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh iya, rumahmu yang mana?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"6 rumah dari sini, Eunhyuk."jawab Youngmin. Kembali, suasana disana kembali hening. Mereka fokus dengan pikiran-pikiran yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

"Sudah sampai."ujar Eunhyuk sesaat setelah mobilnya berhenti disebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah.

"Ne, gomawo sa, eh maksudnya Eunhyuk."ucap Youngmin seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Nen cheonma.."balas Eunhyuk.

Youngmin keluar dari dalam mobil Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo eunhyuk sudah mengantarku."Youngmin sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Eunhyuk dari jendela.

"Ne, yasudah aku pulang dulu yah.. Beristirahatlah yang cukup, ne.."ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne.."jawab Youngmin.

Setelah itu Eunhyuk pun mengendarai mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah Youngmin.

"One step.."gumam Youngmin seraya menunjukkan seringainya. Entahlah apa maksudnya. Hanya dia, author dan tuhan yang tahu.

:::89:::

Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya setelah tadi mengantarkan Youngmin pulsang. Saat ini dia hanya ingin langsung berbaring diranjangnya. Menenangkan tubuhnya dari rasa lelah.

"Huh.. Lelahnya."gumamnya pelan sambil terus melangkah masuk.

Namun baru sampai ruang tengah, dia melihat pemandangan biasa. Dia melihat seorang namja yang berstatus kekasihnya sedang berbaring disofa. Sepertinya dia tertidur.

"Aishh... Kau ini susah sekali."ujarnya seraya mendekati kekasihnya yang tertidur.

"Donghae_ah irona.. Chagi.."ujar Eunhyuk pelan. "Hey.. Bangun! Kenapa kau tidur disofa? Irona.."ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap wajah halus Donghae.

"Eung..."Donghae menggeliat pelan.

"Bangun chagia..."ucap Eunhyuk lembut kemudia Donghae mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eung... Kau sudah pulang?"tanya Donghae lemah sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

"Ne... Kenapa tidur disini? Kan tadi aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menungguku."tanya Eunhyuk seraya duduk disebelah Donghae, mengelus wajah Donghae lembut.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka tidur sendirian."jawab Donghae manja. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada hangat Eunhyuk, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh pelukan hangat Eunhyuk.

"Kau harus terbiasa tidur sendirian. Jadi kalau aku tidak pulang kau bisa tidur sendirian."ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur ditemani bawahanmu."ujar Donghae seraya melepaskan pelukannya, dan memasang wajah kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Awas saja kalau sampai itu terjadi. Aku akan menghukummu diranjang sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan beberapa hari."ancam Hyuk.

"Aishh..."sunggut Donghae yang kembali memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah ayo tidur diranjang. Kalau kau tidur disini bisa-bisa badanmu sakit semua. Kkaja."ujar Eunhyuk.

"Gendong..."rengek Donghae.

"Aishh.. Kau ini berat tahu.."ejek Eunhyuk.

"Yasudah, aku tidur disofa saja."ancam Donghae yang kembali berbaring disofa.

"Ya.. Baiklah baiklah! Ayo naik."Hyuk akhirnya mengalah dan segera berjongkok didepan Donghae.

Dengan gembira Donghae naik ke punggung lebar Eunhyuk.

"Makanmu banyak sekali ya? Badanmu sangat berat."sindir Eunhyuk yang mencoba berjalan dengan Donghae yang berada dipunggungnya.

'Plakk', Donghae memukul kepala Eunhyuk hingga terdengar suara ringisan halus Eunhyuk.

"Kau bawel.."ujar Donghae.

"Kau berat.."balas Eunhyuk yang terus berjalan.

"Kau menyebalkan.."

"Kau mengagumkan.."

"Kau pervert.."

"Kau sexy..."

"Jangan menggombaliku.."ujar Donghae.

"Aku tidak gombal! Kau memang sexy.."ujar Eunhyuk yang kini sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Agak susah, karena dia juga harus memegangi Donghae, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu terjatuh.

"Berisik.. Aku membencimu."ujar Donghae yang sedari tadi digoda Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu."balas Eunhyuk lagi sambil berjalan masuk kekamarnya dan menuju ranjangnya. Menurunkan Donghae diranjang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu.."ucap Donghae yang kini duduk diranjangnya.

"Aku akan memperkosamu.."balas Eunhyuk.

"Aishh.. Hyukkie berhentilah.."Donghae melempar bantal kekepala Eunhyuk. Namun segera ditanggap oleh Eunhyuk.

"Saranghae.."ujarnya lembut seraya naik keatas ranjang dan bergabung dengan Donghae.

"Nado."balas Donghae.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur.. Aku lelah."ujar Eunhyuk sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

Diikuti oleh Donghae yang berbaring disebelahnya. Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya didada Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak mandi?."tanya Donghae.

"Besok pagi saja."balas Eunhyuk.

"Dasar jorok."keluh Donghae.

"Tapi kau cintakan?"goda Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat wajah Donghae memerah.

Donghae lebih menenggelamkan wajah merahnya didada Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Hyukkieee, sudahlah.. Ayo tidur."ujar Donghae manja.

"Ne, tidurlah. Mimpi yang indah chagiya..."ucap Eunhyuk sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan kekasihnya.

Mengecup kening Doghae lalu membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Lalu mereka berdua tertidur dengan posisi yang menghangatkan diri dengan pelukan erat pasangannya.

T to the B to the C


End file.
